


Farthest Away From Love

by thestralblut



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Orgasm, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestralblut/pseuds/thestralblut
Summary: What is going on has nothing to do with passion, farthest with love, it‘s about anger and hatred. It‘s not the first virginal kiss of two lovers, it‘s a combat of life and death and both are unwilling to lose.-AU where canon events are turned around a little bit.





	Farthest Away From Love

The sky outside the room is clear and has a lovely baby bluish colour. Next to his bed sits a man in a T-Shirt of a much darker blue shade, writing on a notebook. He doesn‘t care, only stares on the wall at the end of the room, his face slightly aches though but it‘s good to sit up once again and not to lie while people enter. Again the door opens, another much smaller man walks in, he remembers his name, it‘s Corkoran.  
„Leave us for a second, Frisky.“, without a word the man called Frisky stands up and goes out of the room, with a slight snap the door locks.  
Pine‘s gaze is now completely focused on Corky, who begins to mock him about his bruised face. He wouldn‘t say it out loud, of course he wouldn‘t, but the purple marks on the impenetrable visage draw out his sharp features. Corky can‘t get around that he feels a dangerous appeal in the man he barely is able to classify. Both of them know that he doesn‘t trust Pine, he don‘t have to say it out loud but he does. The smaller man‘s voice is lurking, but Pine just looks at him, straight-faced.  
Suddenly Corky bends down, their faces are only one hand breadth away from each other, his eyes like those of a tiger while hunting.  
„I don‘t know what you want or where you come from but be prepared that I‘ll find what I search for. Who are you, Jonathan Pine?“, he whispers threatening, then he bends back and calls Frisky back in before the taller man can answer. Pine only looks at him, without showing any sign of intimidation but inside his thoughts rush.

The sun barely gets her rays over the line that the horizon builds. In spite of that the evening has a cozy warmth and Pine decides to go for a swim in the pool. On the poolside Jed reads lolling in the last sunlight of the day. He can feel her eyes on him when he pierces through the water surface. It feels flattering, like a compliment, but that‘s it. At the other end of the pool he comes to an upright position, slowly walking out of the water. Shiny drips run down his body, the golden sun makes thousands of little diamonds out of them. While taking the steps out he feels now not only Jed‘s gaze but Corky‘s who had come by.  
„You can have everyone out here but if you even think of touching her-“, Corky doesn‘t end his sentence but it‘s pretty much obvious what he talks about. With a fluent movement he throws a towel towards Pine who catches it. Still sparkling driplets run down his muscles and Corky lays down on one of the sunbeds.  
Pine looks shortly to Jed, then back down at the smaller man.  
„I don‘t mean to-“  
„Of course you don‘t.“, Corky says mockingly prejorative. The wet man wrinkles his forehead, knits the eyebrows. Pine‘s reactions seems to surprise the laying man a little bit, at least his eyes widen for a second.  
„Don‘t tell me you‘re not interested in her, in girls at all?“, he laughs unbelieving. The Briton doesn‘t answer. His face has hardened, he just turns around and walks away from the pool. That conversation was most definietely not going anywhere anyway.

Silvery moonlight falls through the window while he lays on his bed in the darkness, he‘s not tired. Lost in his thoughts a loud knocking on the door tears the silence apart. Pine gets up and tiptoes to the wooden door, his breath goes in a quiet staccato. What if they found out? No, they most definitieley would not knock.  
„Open the door, Pine! I know you‘re in there!“, Corky‘s voice is aggressive and Pine thinks to hear some drunkeness. Slowly he does what he‘s told, prepared to react if Corky would do something unexpected. He knows the smaller man doesn‘t like him and now that he also seems to stand more and more in Roper‘s favour he has to be really careful.  
The door is now opened but Pine casually holds his arm on the doorframe, not letting him really in.  
„You!“, Corky pokes him with his index on the sternum.  
„You think you can just save the bosses boy and the whole world is in your favour? You get whatever you desire, my job included and no one noticing what is going on?“, now that the door is open Pine doesn‘t even gets the impression that Corky is that drunk, alcohol probably was only the last straw that broke the camel‘s back, the brave spark he needed to come here.  
Calmingly he now holds up his bare hands.  
„You shouldn‘t be here. Let‘s go to sleep, you‘ll feel better in the morning.“, he states diplomatically.  
„Don‘t go all ‚political‘ on me now! You‘re a fucking egocentric asshole!“, he roars loudly and raises his arm to punch him. The fist hits Pine hard against the jaw but before Corky can strike out for another hit the Brit grabs the hand that beat him at the wrist. The taller one looks at him with narrowed eyes, not letting go of the wrist.  
„It‘s not my fault that you seem to be so easily overtaken by someone else.“, he hisses. Furiously Corky looks for a moment at his holden wrist. Then completely unexpected and incoherent he presses his lips even more angrily on Pine‘s. The burning smack of alcohol lays on his lips and Jonathan tastes it. None of them has their eyes closed, what is going on has nothing to to with passion, farthest with love, it‘s about anger and hatred. It‘s not the first virginal kiss of two Lovers, it‘s a combat of life and death and both are unwilling to lose.  
Corky pushes the taller man into the house, forcing his way in. Without breaking contact they stumble inside the bedroom. Pine knows he shouldn‘t do that, it could be a trap and he probably should get rid of the small man, he doesn‘t even likes that guy, no not at all. It‘s a mystery to him why he admits Corky‘s tongue entrance into his mouth and even more Corky himself into the building.  
He let‘s go of the hand, instead hooking his own tight into the other ones hair, a muffled moan escapes the smaller man‘s mouth. Pine‘s legs now brush the edge of the bed. Warm hands run over his breast muscles before they push him onto the bed. It only takes a second until Corky is sitting on his lap, intertwining their lips once again. With his fingers he searches a way under Pine‘s black shirt, slowly traveling upwards, finally brushing over the sensitive nipples. Now it‘s Pine who moans and his hips makes an unintentional motion upwards.  
„I didn‘t know you needed it this bad.“, Corky murmurs mockingly and looks down on the man under him before he scratches his fingernails down his flanks leaving crimson lines.  
Suddenly the Brit turns the situation around, so the smaller man is pinned down under him. Before he can protest Pine briefly kisses him only to bite him into the lip. Satisfied he tastes a hint of iron on his tongue. Then he proceeds to take off his shirt, when his eyes meet again Corky‘s they are filled with rage and lust.  
It only takes seconds for them to undress except for their boxers, again Roper‘s right hand takes the upper hand and begins to suck and bite down Pine‘s neck to his tender nipples which again leads to a similar reaction.  
„You‘re so delicate.“, he scoffs. With a firm grip the Brit touches Corky‘s crotch through the thin fabric which makes the other one groan.  
„And you‘re fucking annoying.“, he rips of the last piece of material Corky is wearing, revealing a beginning erection. Pine‘s boxershorts follow and their dicks touch for a second making both of them moan slightly.  
„More like fucking you, don‘t you think?“, he grants himself entrance into the hot mouth of Pine with his fingers. A bit surprised he realizes how his cock hardens slightly more only by the sight of those furiously sparkling bluish green eyes looking right into his and the seductive sucking on his fingers. A few moments he stays like this before he pulls the wet fingers out.  
„Spread your legs wide for me.“, his voice has gone raspy and he takes now place between the strong legs. Without another warning Corky inserts two of his fingers into the other ones arse using the saliva as lube and widening the muscle ring.  
Pleasingly he sees how Pine throws his head back exposing the prominent larynx groaning seducingly.  
After a few moments he decides that he did enough widening and uses a bit of his own saliva as a lubricant on the tip of his reddened cock. With one motion he buries himself into Pine, tight warmth embraces him and both groan loudly trying to get used to it for a second.  
Before he starts moving they lock their mouths again, Corky‘s right hand once again streaking and squeezing the other ones nipples, the left hand on Pine‘s hip bone. A few times the man on top moves his hip only slightly making them both moan. When Pine starts to scratch his back his impacts get harder. Every time he hits a spot that makes Pine see stars. They barely kiss but groan in each other‘s mouth.  
The soft narrowness around his cock sends shivers down his spine. Corky now takes his attention away from the maltreated nipples and begins to stroke Pine‘s hard dick. When Pine let‘s out an aroused screaming he nearly orgasms. Few times he tosses once more into Pine‘s tightness before he cums hard. While the liquid fills him in and the not stopping strokes of his cock Pine feels himself nearing the edge too. Corky runs his thumb over the tip of his, already with precum covered, dick and it feels like an explosion. The orgasmic waves run over him, spreading his semen all over Corky‘s hand.  
It takes some time until they have control over their breath again, it‘s then that Corky pulls himself out of Pine.  
„Seems like you haven been taken over this time.“  
„Fuck off.“


End file.
